


Break your plans for me tonight

by whynotcherries



Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Emetophobia, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe I have to tag that, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned Klaus Hargreeves, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, She needed to be a little bolder for this fic, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Vanya might be a little OOC, but that's it, no beta we die like ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Diego has a weak stomach when it comes to drinking.Luckily, he has a sister who's willing to help him out.TW: Vomiting (Quite a bit, don't read this if you're emetophobic).
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 372





	Break your plans for me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried my best, but Vanya might be a little OOC. I needed her to be a little bolder in order for this to work. I also tried to write Diego's stutter, but I'm not sure I did it well.

Vanya wakes up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom next to her room.

She quickly realizes that if it’s taken long enough for her to be woken by it, Mom must not have heard whoever it is- which she should’ve by now. 

Vanya sits for a minute, debating whether to go check on whichever sibling it is. Ben occasionally would end up sitting in the bathroom for hours, sick from the monsters moving around in his stomach. Five, who’s been gone for months now, would end up so dizzy from all the jumps he was encouraged not to make. Klaus… well, Klaus had tons of reasons. 

So, she throws off her blankets, pulls on the robe hanging from her door, and makes her way to the bathroom (as quietly as possible).

At the risk of being screamed at, she opens the door, and finds not Ben, not Five, and not Klaus on the ground, but Diego.

Quickly, she shuts the door behind her, walking in and kneeling down next to him, rubbing his back, waiting for him to stop throwing up for what must be at _least_ the third time.

When he does, he sits up and leans back against the wall. She stands, going over to the cabinet and pulling out a washcloth and handing it to him. 

“What’re you doin’ here?” he asks, not stuttering, but instead slurring his words like it’s nobody’s business.

She sits down beside him, “All the noise woke me up, I wanted to make sure you were okay,” she explains, putting her head back against the wall with a thump, “where’s Mom?”

He shakes his head, “Dad told her not to help,” he mumbles, closing his eyes, “I was with Klaus tonight. I don’t know how he ever keeps anything in his stomach, man,” he groans.

She shrugs, “I guess he’s built up a tolerance. Not that that’s a good thing.”

Diego sighs, opening his eyes and blinking a couple times before crawling back to the toilet.

Vanya follows suit, sitting besides him and rubbing his back some more. He whimpers as he sits up, leaning back. She reaches out and flushes the toilet, her hand not leaving where it’s migrated to his shoulder.

She grabs his washcloth off of the floor, handing it to him to wipe his face, “Yeah, maybe it’s not a good idea to participate in Klaus’s… extracurricular activities,” she chuckles, taking his washcloth back and running it under the water before handing it on the towel rack. She grabs a new one and wets it to wipe his face with, which has grown ridiculously sweaty. 

He looks down at the ground, “Tell me about it,” he mumbles. 

She sits down in front of him, grabbing his chin with her hand- gently- and wiping his forehead with the washcloth.

He looks at her as she wipes at his face, “You know, sitting there, I might puke on you.”

She shakes her head, scoffing, “Please, I hug Ben when he comes home from missions _soaked_ in blood, a little puke doesn’t bother me,” she dismisses, wiping off the last part of his face before moving to put the washcloth back in the sink. “You think you could stomach some ginger tea and crackers?”

He closes his eyes and nods, “I might throw up on the stairs, though. They make me dizzy when I feel nauseous,” he explains, his speech becoming clearer, slowly.

She shakes her head, walking over to the door, “You stay here, then. I can go grab them,” she grabs the door handle, slipping outside before he can argue.

One of the benefits to being the ordinary (and emotionally challenged) one is that nobody ever questions when she’s downstairs at two o’clock in the morning- which is how she makes it past her parents in the hallway without anything more than her father’s signature scowl.

In the kitchen, she manages to collect the tea and food for Diego without making a suspicious amount of noise, and sneak back to her room without seeing either of her parents or Pogo. 

Once she gets to the bathroom, she pushes the door open, holding the crackers against her and holding the tea while shoving herself through the door.

She finds Diego in a pretty similar position to how he was when she left, “Are you doing okay?” she asks, passing him the tea.

He takes a slow, small sip of it before setting it on the edge of the bathtub, “I haven’t puked since you left, so I think the liquor is leaving my system.”

Vanya sits next to him, passing him the package of crackers, “Well, that’s good! Now, all that’s left is never touching alcohol again?” she asks, laughing, and Diego nods.

“ _Never._ ” 

Vanya chuckles, “I think you’ll change your mind when you’re older. Your body probably just can’t handle it yet. We are still kids, despite what Klaus believes,” she nods over at the cup of tea, “You should drink more tea, it’ll soothe your stomach.”

He nods, reaching over and grabbing it, “Whatever you say, Dr. Hargreeves,” he says, taking a sip of it. 

She elbows him in the arm, “Shut up,” she laughs quietly.

* * *

The next afternoon, Vanya stands in her room, playing her violin, when Diego comes marching in holding a tray. 

Her music screeches to a halt and both of the kids wince. “Sorry,” Vanya mumbles, putting her violin down on the chair next to her, “What’s going on? Is something wrong?” she asks, looking out into the hallway.

Diego is quick to reassure her, shaking his head, “No, no. Nothing’s wrong, I j-just… w-w-wanted to bring you this…” he says, holding out the tray to her, “I asked Mom to help me make you some cookies. To say th-thanks for helping me l-l-l… _ugh_. L-last night,” he says, “I’m sor-ry for keeping you up.”

She takes the tray, smiling, “Oh, thank you! It was no problem, I was happy to help,” she smiles, setting the tray down on her desk, “hopefully that never happens again, though,” she laughs, looking back up at him.

He chuckles, looking down, “Yeah, hopefully.”

There’s a moment of silence, before Diego starts talking again, “Well, anyway, thanks,” he says and she smiles, nodding. 

He starts to leave before he turns around, “Vanya,” he says, and she freezes and looks at him, “We should talk more often. You’re p-pretty cool.”

She’s _beaming_ when she looks up at him, “Thank you, you are too,” she says, “we should.”


End file.
